My Way or the Highway
by Reijou
Summary: [Yaoi] [Seifer x Roxas] Roxas manages to tick Seifer off, and accidentally agrees to a bet, that could lead to him leaving Twilight Town for good! “Know what, Chicken Wuss? Just looking at you pisses me off.” [Complete]
1. The Bet

**My Way or the Highway**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, or it's characters in any way whatsoever. But I'll tell who which of it's characters own me: Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Seifer, most of the other Organization XIII members, and uhhh… several other people…. Un.

**Summary:** Yaoi Seifer x Roxas Roxas manages to tick Seifer off, and accidentally agrees to a bet, that could lead to him leaving Twilight Town for good! "Know what, Chicken Wuss? Just looking at you pisses me off."

**Note:** All right, this chapter could have some mistakes in it, since I've only played through Twilight Town once so far. And the reason for that is because I was at a friend's house when I was playing it (I got to the second visit to Twilight Town lol), and well, I don't own the game (yet, anyway, heehee). So yeah. I can't really remember what Seifer and Fujin and Raijin do, and I only know them well enough to make them kind of act like they do in Final Fantasy VIII, so please, bear with me, heh. Oh, and sorry if I rarely put Vivi in here… I just keep forgetting about him… her… it… oh, him. I'm pretty sure.

Oh, and also, I don't know about Seifer's age… so in here, I put that he's older than Roxas.

**Timeline: **Somewhere before the game starts, but a little bit after Roxas gets to Twilight Town… like, after a few weeks or so, maybe…

**Pairings: **Seifer x Roxas, could even get up to Axel x Roxas if I feel like it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**The Bet

* * *

**

It was usual for Seifer and his posse walk around as if they owned the place. Even newcomers to Twilight Town would just suddenly bow down to their feet, and act as if they were in the presence of royalty. It was so usual that, in fact, Seifer had gotten used to this kind of treatment. He expected everyone to treat him like a king.

All of them. Even if just one of them pisses him off to the point where he felt like strangling something.

That one person being a dirty blond haired teenager named Roxas.

There was something about Roxas that just ticked Seifer off to the core, and it wasn't just because he didn't treat him right. The kid always walked around on his turf, and just _chickens_ out whenever Seifer got mad and challenged him to a battle.

All right, Roxas never did chicken out, he had a fighting level even higher than Seifer, and even the Struggle champion, Setzer (but some people had the strangest feeling that he had just bribed his way up). Seifer just hated it when Roxas would agree to the fight, and then suddenly lose.

In short, Seifer was ticked off at the fact that the guy was holding back. And anyone who holds back deserves a slap in the face and a punch in the gut.

And it was funny that one day, one very normal and fine day… Seifer was in the mood for just that. It was like one look at Roxas could suddenly get Rai flying into the air, with Seifer in the position that he had just punched something. But luckily for Rai, Seifer had not sent him flying when he saw Roxas. Instead, the leader just crossed his arms and smirked.

But the other blond haired boy didn't bother to run up to him, or even cast a glance at him. Instead, he just ran right past Seifer and the gang, as if he were in a hurry. It was like all the other people around him were invisible.

Seifer twitched. What was up with that? Roxas was _supposed_ to run up to him, and agree to fight, mano a mano. The anger flared up inside him… and his gang was hoping that he wouldn't get more pissed than he already was (when Seifer got up that morning, he stubbed his toe, broke a mirror, spilled soda all on his favorite shirt, tripped on a rock which caused some people to snicker behind his back, got attacked by a black cat, had a ladder fall on him, and when he had sat down on a bench, he sat on a whoopee cushion, and a random kid ran away laughing).

The teen slammed his fist into the wall that was placed close to him, and his gang jumped, not knowing what or who he was going to hurt next.

"Roxas!" Seifer bellowed, and the younger blond boy stopped dead in his tracks, even from so far away. The angry teen took out a fighting stick, the kind used for the Struggle Battles and Tournaments. Roxas, who was oh, so far away, jogged towards him.

"What do you want now?" he asked, though the reason was quite obvious. "…Seifer, don't you ever get tired of fighting me? Besides I'm in a hurry…" the teen turned a bit to walk off.

"You stop right there," Seifer demanded, and Roxas turned to look at him once more.

"What?" he asked, with a glare.

"Know what, Chicken Wuss?" Seifer tapped the ground with the weapon. "just looking at you pisses me off." Of course, this was very, very old news, even to Roxas.

"I just said I was in a hurry-"

"Fight me."

"But-"

"Fight me. NOW."

"I just can't-"

"If you beat me, I'll let you go," Seifer smirked. There was a silence, and the other boy got in battle stance, taking out the same kind of weapon his _enemy_ had.

"And what if I don't beat you?" Roxas asked.

"Then you'll stay and become my slave… and if you don't bother with that, then you have to leave my town for good."

"You're on."

And then their little battle pursued. There was dodging and attacking and the running and tripping, Seifer grinned as he realized Roxas wasn't holding back… for once. But then the teen almost regretted it, since he didn't want to lose against the little chicken.

The fight ended. It was like it lasted only a second. Roxas flew to the ground, panting heavily, tired and beaten. Seifer pointed his weapon and the other blonde's face, who just looked up with a glare. The standing teen poked at his nose with the weapon.

"The deal, remember? You're my slave now."

**& 1 &**

"What's taking him so long?" Hayner sat on the ground Indian-style, with arms crossed. Olette and Pence shrugged.

"It's unlike him to be this late…" the girl let out a small sigh. They had planned to go to the beach that day, but since Roxas wasn't there…

Hayner stood up and let out a growl.

"What if something's happened to him?" Pence suggested, and there was a long silence.

"Nah, I doubt he'd be dumb enough to let that happen."

Olette and Pence just slumped over at what their friend had said. But seriously. Either Roxas had forgotten all about their plans, something happened to him, or he was just plain late.

Which, really, in his case, was almost all three. In a way.

**& 2 &**

"So, what was it you were in a hurry about?" Seifer crossed his arms, not bothering to help Roxas up. The younger teen grumbled, and stood, dusting off his pants. Seifer frowned. "why were you in a hurry?" he asked again. The blond boy glared up at him, which caused the other one to grab him by the shirt.

"What did we agree on again, huh, Punk? Tell me what we agreed on." Seifer clenched his teeth, causing Roxas to actually feel afraid of him for the first time. Not because he could get beaten up, but because Seifer really could get him thrown out of Twilight Town. Roxas sighed in defeat, and Seifer let him go.

"That's what I thought," he said. "now, tell me, what was the big rush?"

"I gotta go meet with my friends," the younger boy answered. Seifer only smirked in response.

"Is that so? Well, from now on, you can't meet with your friends ever again," he said, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"Like I said before, Chicken Wuss, you're my slave now. And whatever I say goes. And when I say you can't see your friends anymore, I mean it." Seifer said. "and from now on, every morning you have to report to me. Don't go running off, because bad slaves get punished."

"I'm not your--!" Roxas furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes you are. You agreed to it when we made the bet. You lost. You are my slave. Want me to repeat it again?" the older teen asked. "I can say it in several different languages. Al Bhed, Spanish, French, German--"

"Roxas!" came a voice. Seifer, upset that he was interrupted, turned to glare at the position of the voice. Hayner, Olette, and Pence came running up to the two blonds.

"Roxas, what are you doing, hanging out with Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"Seifer made me--" before Roxas could finish, the older boy walked him on the head.

"Loser," Seifer said. "he's hanging out with me now. Now go run off and play somewhere else, Dorks."

"Hey! You have no right to--!" Pence and Olette had to hold their angry friend back from pouncing on Seifer, while Fuu and Rai had to go and get into battle ready positions, just in case Hayner got free and pounce to rip Seifer's head off. "--Roxas, please. You can't be serious about all this! Don't tell me you're gonna hang out with Seifer now! He's a jerk! What about us? We've been with you since forever!"

"Hayner, please calm down…" Olette said. As if obeying, the boy took a deep breath, and looked up at Roxas and Seifer.

"C'mon, what's this all about?" he asked. The eldest blond just grinned.

"Roxas is my slave now."

"You're joking."

"Roxas is my slave now."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Roxas is my slave now. Loser."

"How did--?"

"Why should you care?" Seifer draped an arm over Roxas's shoulders, and leaned on him so that the boy had to struggle to just keep himself standing.

"Roxas, you don't have to--"

"And if he doesn't obey me…" the elder blond said. "…then he's gonna be kicked out of town for good."

* * *

**End Chapter One

* * *

**

_**Preview for next chapter:**_

_He couldn't help but look through the drawers. They were filled with note books, paper, and other stuff like that. Maybe something in here would at least explain why Seifer wanted to make him his own slave, even if he just ticked him off._

_Roxas found a photo at the bottom of one of the piles. His eyes widened. Why did his _master_ have his photo?

* * *

_

**A/N** Oh good grief! Took me three days to type this… in between all the going to and from school… (we have no homework all week, because we're doing this state testing thing).

Anywho, I hope you all like! I haven't found much fics with KH-ified Seifer in them… (I like this Seifer better than the FF8 one kinda lol) especially with him paired up with Roxas (I dunno… I'm not that big a fan of it, but I just HAD to type this!)

Please, review! …my eyes hurt…


	2. The Slave

**My Way or the Highway**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, or it's characters in any way whatsoever. But I'll tell who which of it's characters own me: Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Seifer, most of the other Organization XIII members, and uhhh… several other people…. Un.

**Summary:** Yaoi Seifer x Roxas Roxas manages to tick Seifer off, and accidentally agrees to a bet, that could lead to him leaving Twilight Town for good! "Know what, Chicken Wuss? Just looking at you pisses me off."

**Pairings: **Seifer x Roxas, could even get up to Axel x Roxas if I feel like it.

**Note to my friend Ashley: **I STILL can't believe you like my story so much! I'll try to type up chapter 3 the second I post this, okay?

**Note to all: **I already know how I'm gonna end all this XD But you guys are never gonna guess it. Seriously. I'm not giving out hints, and don't bother guessing lol

But don't worry… I'm not gonna end it after like, a chapter or so… probably tons of chapters later… depends on how many ideas I come up with.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**The Slave

* * *

**

Roxas had no clue how he had gotten himself in this mess. It was only a few seconds after he thought that when he had remembered that silly little bet he had made with Seifer. Dude. He figured he should have been smarter and ran away from the _superior_. Not like they would do anything to him if he had done that. Kind of.

"_Roxas is my slave now."_

"_You're joking."_

"_Roxas is my slave now."_

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

"_Roxas is my slave now. Loser."_

"_How did--?"_

"_Why should you care?" Seifer draped an arm over Roxas's shoulders, and leaned on him so that the boy had to struggle to just keep himself standing._

"_Roxas, you don't have to--"_

"_And if he doesn't obey me…" the elder blond said. "…then he's gonna be kicked out of town for good."_

It felt like the end of the world… right then and there… because the look on Hayner's face almost proved it.

"He'll what?" he yelled, getting ready to just pounce on Seifer (who… just smirked… what a surprise).

"You goin' deaf there? If Roxas doesn't obey my every command, I'll kick him out of Twilight Town." the teen said simply. He grabbed Roxas by the arm. "now, if you'll excuse us, Roxas has some work to do." he dragged the younger boy off, Rai and Fuu following after. Hayner clenched his fists, and Pence and Olette looked at each other worriedly.

**& 1 &**

Roxas bit his lip as Seifer dragged him over to a house. Not a big one, but not a very small one either. It was almost like his own, even if all of the other houses in Twilight Town were the same anyway. Kind of. The boy didn't even try getting away, for fear of ticking the older teen off, as he had usually done before.

Roxas stole a quick glance back, and to his relief, the posse were still following. Hey, if you became a slave to someone, forced to do their every bidding, you'd be scared to.

Okay… it really depends on who that person is… (A/N -thinks of Axel & Roxas & Seifer & Riku and drools- )

Anyway, before he knew it, Roxas found himself in a bedroom. Comic books, clothes, and dirt were littered all over the carpet. The sheets on the bed looked as if they had just been thrown on there at last minute.

"Clean my room." Seifer ordered, right before Roxas had gotten any kind of idea. He began to walk out. "if you finish before I come back in an hour, I might just give you a reward." the teen walked out of the room, and Roxas gulped. He decided to clean the room… if he didn't finish, he might not just get kicked out of town… who knew what else Seifer would do to him!

The boy looked around the trashed up room and took a deep breath. He rolled his sleeves up to his shoulders, just as the people in the movies he watched did. The teen started off by picking up a comic book, then picked up another, and another, and tossed any more he could get in a box he had found under the bed. Roxas then picked up the clothes, all of which smelled strongly of Seifer, and dumped them all into a hamper near by.

By then, Fuu came along.

"Vacuum." she said simply in her one-word manner, and handed the blond a vacuum cleaner. Roxas just nodded, taking it, and the girl walked off.

The teen started vacuuming the carpet, picking up a few Lego's here and there, and anything else that the machine couldn't get at. He then put the vacuum away, and set it out in the hallway.

He fixed the bed,

He couldn't help but look through the drawers. They were filled with note books, paper, and other stuff like that. Maybe something in here would at least explain why Seifer wanted to make him his own slave, even if he just ticked him off.

Roxas found a photo at the bottom of one of the piles. His eyes widened. Why did his master have his photo? Why would Seifer need such a thing? And what was worse… was that the picture was taken when Roxas was laughing at something…

Before the blond could investigate further, he heard footsteps coming towards the room. Roxas quickly put the picture back inside the drawer, and started to dust. That was when Seifer came into the room, with the same smug look on his face.

"Hey," Roxas had expected to hear 'Loser' added after that, but didn't get it. Instead, a can of soda was handed to him, and Seifer had actually smiled.

"Ah… Ah… Thanks…" the younger boy accepted it, pink tinted his cheeks. He pulled the tab… luckily, the soda was not shaken before hand. The older blond took time to walk around the room, checking the carpet and any other objects for dirt.

"Wow… Nice job, Roxas… better job than Rai could ever do…" he said. Roxas just nodded, sipping his drink. He couldn't get his mind off the photo. Seifer noticed his quietness.

"Listen…" he said. "since this is your first day as **MY** personal slave, and since you did a pretty good job cleaning my room, I'll let you spend the rest of the day off at your house." That got him. Roxas blinked, looking up at Seifer to check if he was joking.

But by the look on his face, he was dead serious.

"But I…"

"What? You want to spend the rest of the day **ALONE** with me? Just go. Jeez." Seifer snorted. The younger boy nodded, and walked out of the room, nearly running into the wall in the process.

**& 2 &**

Roxas held onto his soda as he proceeded to skip and jog at the same time out of the house. He was wondering why Seifer was in almost a hurry to get him out of there… and why he was smiling so creepily. Surely he hadn't snuck into Roxas' house during that hour to put up cameras in every singly room.

Now where oh where did that thought come from?

All-in-all, the guy was acting pretty weird… not like it was a surprise, it was almost his personality--

"Roxas!"

Roxas came to a stop, and saw Hayner running towards him.

"Hey…" the boy answered, still kind of lost in thought.

"Dude…" said his friend. "…did you run away?"

"Nah," was the answer. "he just told me to go home for the rest of the day." There was a silence.

"I don't want Seifer to go around owning you… who knows what he'll do to you in private, let alone public…" This sent shivers down Roxas's spine, the reason, he didn't even know.

"I-it's my fault I went with the bet anyway. I wasn't thinking." he said. "now I HAVE to obey him…" Hayner looked to the ground.

"What do you want me to do to help?" The other blond shook his head.

"You don't have to do anything." he said. The picture Seifer had flashed through his mind, but he didn't bother letting his friend know about it.

"Hey, Loser!" a distant voice called. "I thought I told you to **GO HOME**!" Roxas jumped.

"I'm on my way!" he yelled, waving to Hayner, and rushing straight to his home.

**NEXT & 3 & MORING**

Roxas made his way to the Sandlot, where Seifer and his posse usually hung out at. And voila, there they were, just walking around and chatting a bit. The blond ran up to Seifer, who turned around to look at him. Roxas could have sworn he saw a smile, but shook it off as it now looked like a smirk.

"Give me your left hand." the _master_ ordered.

"Say what?" Roxas turned a light shade of pink. He thought about all those girls he knew who talked about the guys they liked saying that to them, and it would turn out they were asking for their hands in marriage (in the girls' mind, of course).

"Stop asking questions and do it, Loser."

Roxas held out his hand and Seifer took it. He placed two bands, one black and one white, on the first two fingers.

"This means you're my property now." the older boy explained. "though… it took me a while to figure out which colors would suit you best…" he said as if it were Roxas's own fault.

"But no one would kn-"

"You idiot." Seifer shook his head as if he were annoyed, and lifted his hand, signaling Rai to talk.

"Everyone in Twilight Town will know, y'know? There are always two different colored bands on the first two fingers of the left hand, y'know?"

Roxas wondered why he didn't know about this before. He also wondered why Seifer chose it to be that way, but then he decided to shake it off.

"And so, now you know."

It was right then when Hayner and his friends came to the Sandlot to watch some Struggle battles.

"Hey!" Hayner called out to Roxas. He saw the two bands on his hand, and glared at Seifer.

"What the hell?" he snapped. "dude, you're taking this slave thing WAY too seriously!"

"Hayner, it's okay, really." Roxas said. "it's not all that bad, really." he kind of felt butterflies in his stomach, just THINKING about the very fact that Seifer actually OWNED him. Olette opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind, knowing it wasn't really her place to do so at the time.

"Now, get out of the way, you lamers." Seifer said. "let's go, Roxas." Roxas looked at him, then Hayner, then back at Seifer, and quickly followed after him as he walked off.

Olette placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

**& 4 &**

"Can you cook?" Seifer asked. Roxas looked at him, then at the kitchen they stood in.

"A little…" was all he answered.

"Good, then you can make me lunch."

"But I can't…" the younger boy stopped, remembering the bet. "..all right." He was shown to all of the utensils and foods, and Roxas got to work.

He got a few vegetables (surprisingly, Seifer LOVED veggies), and placed them onto the chopping board by the sink. He rinsed them, and found a knife.

Seifer leaned on the door frame, watching his _slave_.

The staring bugged him. In fact, the staring bugged him so much, that Roxas didn't notice he cut himself with the knife. He winced, looking at the fresh blood that flowed out of the cut on his hand. Seifer walked over and looked at the wound. Roxas bit his lip.

It was then… that Seifer did the unexpected. He lifted the hand up to his mouth, and licked at the blood. Roxas's heart skipped a beat.

He was at a loss for words.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Two

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_Hayner looked at him with shock._

"_You're WHAT?" he felt like he was going to faint. Roxas bit his lip._

"_I am… I'm in love with Seifer Almasy…"

* * *

_

**A/N **Oh my God. I'm REALLY REALLY laughing right now… in the evil kind of way… dude, this isn't even FUNNY. I'm really really laughing. I think it's because of the teaser for chapter 3, but whatever.

-raises a flag- I LOVE YOU SEIFER! (and Axel and Riku and older Sora and Roxas and Zexion and Marluxia and Strawberry)

Yes, I love _Strawberry_. That's my nickname for this person… -giggles-

Anywho, REVIEW!


	3. The Truth

**My Way or the Highway**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, or it's characters in any way whatsoever. But I'll tell who which of it's characters own me: Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Seifer, most of the other Organization XIII members, and uhhh… several other people…. Un.

**Summary:** Yaoi Seifer x Roxas Roxas manages to tick Seifer off, and accidentally agrees to a bet, that could lead to him leaving Twilight Town for good! "Know what, Chicken Wuss? Just looking at you pisses me off."

**Pairings: **Seifer x Roxas, could even get up to Axel x Roxas if I feel like it.

**Note to Blau:** Yes, it bugs me a whole lot that I didn't make Roxas a bit more stubborn . And Seifer kicking Roxas out of town… well… let's just say he has the power to do so… or something (and yes, I do remember that Twilight Town is a world, but it's STILL a town so yeah. That didn't make sense at all)

**Note to all: **I hope you all like this chapter. Yes. After I type this up, I'm gonna go and… play some Kingdom Hearts II…. And then maybe read some Axel x Roxas fics… if I can find any that I haven't read… Already read all of the Seifer x Roxas fics (there were like, two others besides this one)…

The world needs more Seifer x Roxas. Seriously. Especially fanart. Yeah. I'm gonna draw some fanart for them two…

And HEY! Aren't ya'll glad I updated several hours after I posted the 2nd chapter? I should get more reviews because of that XDD (I'm joking, lol) I just wanted to make you all happy... because I just couldn't wait to update this lol

Finished rambling.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**The Truth

* * *

**

_It was then… that Seifer did the unexpected. He lifted the hand up to his mouth, and licked at the blood. Roxas's heart skipped a beat._

_He was at a loss for words._

Roxas was confused. His brain malfunctioned. His thoughts were all scrambled up.

'What's going on? What am I gonna eat for dinner tonight? I feel like tying my shoes. Hi, Bob, I'm Joe, what's your name? I've got a girl nickel named Philip. What's it to ya?'

"I… ah…" Roxas's eye twitched. Seifer looked up at him, and noticed the shocked look. He frowned, and quickly stood up straight.

"Um, I have bandages in the bathroom." he said quickly, and still held the younger boy's hand, leading him down the hallway and into the bathroom. Roxas's hand was still tingly from Seifer's tongue, and he tried not to squirm as it was getting a tad bit too tingly.

The bathroom felt almost like the cleanest part of the house. It smelled of French vanilla, making the young teen almost sigh at the very scent. The carpet was a very light color, and the walls were even lighter. Roxas couldn't really tell, since he was still a tad bit dazed.

Seifer made him sit on the toilet, and he then went through the cupboards, getting out some ointment and bandages.

Both boys were quiet. Ad it was so quiet that it was… awkward. So awkward that Roxas wanted to run out of the house screaming and pulling his hair out by the roots. We won't go any further than that, thank you very much.

Roxas didn't even feel any pain at all while Seifer was putting medicine on the cut. Was it because we was still in a state of shock? Possibly.

He held back a small gasp, as Seifer was still holding onto his hand when putting on the bandage. Those hands were so… warm…

Roxas coughed into his other hand, cursing at himself for thinking such a thing. His face shouldn't have been feeling so hot either. Seifer had looked up at him when he coughed. The older boy raised an eyebrow.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. Roxas felt that his face was getting so hot, he could fry eggs on it. He felt his _heart_ beat so fast it wasn't even funny. He felt dizzy.

"Uh… yeah…" Before he knew it, a hand was brought up to his forehead. Roxas let out a loud squeak/gasp. He felt as if it were all a dream.

He was suddenly thrown back into reality when Seifer let out a laugh.

"You scared?" he asked. Roxas felt the hand draw back, and his face cool off a bit. He felt his _heart_ slow down a bit, getting back to a normal pace. The boy didn't answer Seifer's question, from the fact that he couldn't decipher what he had said in the first place.

"You're such a mess. Have you been drinking enough water?" The older teen led Roxas out of the bathroom, still holding onto his hand. The boy didn't bother letting Seifer know about it… he was still a tad bit dizzy and was afraid that he would walk straight into a wall if he wasn't led the right way.

Seifer made Roxas sit in a chair in the kitchen, as he got out a glass and filled it with water.

"You didn't lose THAT much blood, did you?"

He was acting strangely. And it scared him.

Roxas took the glass and chugged down the water. It helped him think straight a little bit.

_That picture…_

_Those smiles…_

_The shoelaces…_

Yes. The water did help Roxas think straight A LITTLE bit.

"Roxas, you okay?" The boy blinked, as Seifer was right there looking at his face, only inches away. He could feel his breath against his face.

_Minty…_

Roxas twitched. Why couldn't he have a more decent thought?

_Boxers or briefs?_

_NO!_

'DAMMIT, Roxas! What the hell is UP with you?'

_Why, Seifer's-_

'NO! SHUT UP SHUP UP SHUT UP!'

Seifer stared dumfounded at the various expressions his _slave_ had.

"Dammit, Roxas, why don't you just answer me?" Before either boy knew it, Seifer claimed Roxas's lips with his own. The younger teen opened his mouth to speak, but then realized that his _master's_ tongue had gotten in.

"No!" Reality hit him like a bag full of anvils. Roxas pushed Seifer away, and covered his own mouth. The taste was still there.

Judging by the look on the older boy's face, he didn't know what just happened either.

"Oh my God…" he leaned on the counter, with a hand to his own forehead. Roxas was still covering his mouth. Here is what was going on in his mind:

_That was my first kiss. MY first kiss! That SICK BASTARD STOLE MY FIRST KISS! -insert bad language I'm too lazy to type here-_

"Let's forget any of this happened." Seifer said. Roxas looked at him. The older boy was still hiding his face, looking down, with the hand to his forehead. "got it? Just forget any of this happened."

"Okay…" The younger boy spoke. He let out a tiny gasp when the taste of Seifer's mouth was still there. He wanted to wash it out… but then he didn't want to at the same time.

Seifer held his other hand out to Roxas as if saying he didn't want him to say anything else.

"Hang on… let me recollect my thoughts…"

Since when did he ever think? How out of character…

The older boy looked up at the clock above the doorway, then over to Roxas.

"Listen… just for today and tomorrow… go and do whatever you want… I need time to think…"

There he goes again. Out of character thinking.

"But what should--"

"I'll let you talk to your friends… for now…" Seifer said. "…and no, I don't care if I said you should never speak to them again… only talk to them if I say so." He put a hand back to his forehead. That reminded Roxas of someone else he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It felt like he knew someone from a completely different life who did that very same thing.

"Why are you just standing there? I can't THINK with you still here!"

So that was what was going on. The reason why Seifer never really did think was because Roxas was around in the first place….

"Fine then. I'll go." the younger teen said. He don't know why he said that, he could have just walked out without saying anything at all. But it bugged him that he really hadn't said much all day.

**& 1 &**

Roxas kicked at a rock and it skidded along the ground. His hands were in his pockets, and he continued to look at the ground. The taste in his mouth was barely there, and to his disappointment, it was slowly fading.

He was confused. And he knew Seifer was too.

Whatever had caused that little thing between them a while ago… he blamed hormones. At least, that was what he believed. Even so, that wouldn't mean that both boys would go about acting as if nothing happened anyway, even if they tried.

Roxas couldn't stop thinking about Seifer. But who wouldn't, after something like _that _had happened?

He stopped walking, and let out a deep breath. He wondered what Hayner and the gang were doing now…

The boy suddenly felt this urge to go back and see Seifer. But that would be bad. For both of them. Who knows what would happen next. Seifer would probably throw vases at him just to get him out of the house…

The main thing on his mind. Seifer. Seifer. Seifer. Seifer. What the hell was up with that?

"Roxas?" came a feminine voice. The boy looked up, to see Olette with Pence. It seemed that she had forced the boy to go shopping with her.

"Hey Olette… Pence…"

"Um… are you sure it's okay for you to talk to us? Like… Seifer said not to…" Pence looked down, and the blond shook his head.

"Nah… it's just that… some things… happened… he said I could talk to you guys again… and he gave me tomorrow off." Olette blinked, and noticed that Roxas's lips were a tad bit redder than usual, but kept her mouth shut.

"Hey, that's great!" the dark haired boy said. "Hayner will be happy!"

"Yeah, things just aren't the same without you." the girl smiled.

"Heh, is that so?" Roxas let out a laugh. He figured that once everything was all said and done, it would all be back to normal. With Seifer.

**& 2 &**

The three teens walked to The Usual Spot, where they and Hayner hung out at all the time. It was like a second home to them all.

But second homes were the least thing on Roxas's mind. He still couldn't get his mind off that kiss. Or his cut finger. Or even the picture hidden in Seifer's drawer. He didn't even remember if he put it back where he had found it in that drawer. Probably not.

"Hayner! Roxas is back!" Olette called out. Right when she did, Hayner burst out of the small building.

"Roxas!" he yelled, almost ramming into the other blond boy. He saw the bandage on Roxas's hand. "what happened? Did Seifer get pissed at you and go ape shit? Or did he…" Hayner's voice got low, and he squinted.

"No, it wasn't anything like that… I just cut myself…" The other teen explained. He turned redder when he thought of Seifer doing something kinky with him… and it involved handcuffs, a whip, a gag, and chains.

"How did you get out?" Hayner continued. "did you bribe him or what?"

"He said that something happened between him and Seifer." Olette said, answering for her friend. She winked at Roxas, and it seemed that she had figured it all out. Thankfully, Hayner and Pence were so dense (Hah! Rhyme!), they had no clue what she meant.

"Hey! Anyone up for some Sea Salt ice cream?" Pence asked, changing the subject so that they could all spend some time together and have fun while they had the chance.

**& 3 &**

There they all sat. On top of the clock tower. Eating Sea Salt ice cream. This is the way people should spend life.

Sitting on clock towers. Eating ice cream. And thinking about Seifer.

It bugged the living crap out of Roxas. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to see him. He even felt like _touching_ him…

"It's melting," Olette said. The blond boy looked at his ice cream. A few blue drops of it dripped onto the ground far, far below.

"Oh…" he answered simply. He licked the ice cream, and then stared out into space again. He was getting really bugged about all this. Whenever he even thought the name _Seifer_ he'd feel something inside him just jump. It was sad, really, because Roxas had no clue what was going on with himself. He didn't even notice Olette scoot closer to him.

"You like Seifer, don't you?" she asked.

"Say what?" Roxas jumped. He almost fell off the clock tower. Olette giggled.

"I can tell when someone likes another person." she said, licking her ice cream. "and you just happen to like Seifer."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" the blond boy turned red.

"Come on. You've been thinking way too much for your own good. And, like, you said something happened between you and him, so he gave you today and tomorrow off. And don't think I couldn't tell that you were kissed." There was no arguing with that.

Roxas covered his face with his free hand.

"I don't know what to do…" he whined. Olette smiled.

"You like him."

"What'll Hayner and Pence think? They'll think I'm crazy…" Roxas said.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to." the brunette said. "the real problem is Seifer." Roxas was almost relieved that Olette was taking this quite well.

"Hey! What're you two talking about over there?" Hayner called out. Before the girl scooted away, and giggled again.

"Wanna know who I like?" she asked, and she kept glancing over to Hayner. Then she scooted back to her own spot.

It wasn't really surprising news to Roxas. He kind of figured that much already.

But he felt like this big burden was lifted from his shoulders.

He liked Seifer. Period.

**& 4 &**

Roxas felt like telling someone about his feelings. He already had sorted it out with Olette. But he really felt like Hayner should know as well, since he was his best friend after all.

_Best friend…_

He felt like there was another one too. Someone with red hair… someone who's name started with an 'A'… Maybe that person was his best friend in a past life?

Ah well.

Roxas REALLY wanted to tell Hayner. But how would he react? Would he scream? Would he commit suicide? Would he murder Seifer? Would he stand there in shock? Would he cry and faint?

Oh, so many possibilities… all of which seem like the end of the world.

But still. He'd never know if he didn't try.

"Hey, Hayner…" Roxas said. His friend looked up.

"Hm? What?" he asked.

"I have something important to tell you…"

Pause.

"What is it?"

"Please don't laugh, yell, or scream bloody murder in anyway."

"Why would I do that?" Hayner blinked.

"And please oh please don't kill me. I just HAVE to tell you or else I won't be able to get this out of my mind…"

"Just tell me already. I promise I won't do any of those."

"IlikeSeifer." Roxas said it quite fast, but he was pretty sure his friend heard him.

Hayner just looked at him with shock.

"You're WHAT?" he felt like he was going to faint. Roxas bit his lip.

"I am… I'm in love with Seifer Almasy…"

Hayner promised not to laugh. He promised not to yell or scream bloody murder. He promised not to kill Roxas.

So what did he do?

He fainted.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Three

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_He pinned his _slave_ up to the wall, and nipped at his neck. Roxas let out a quiet moan._

"_No… I can't…"_

"_Roxas, you're mine."

* * *

_

**A/N **I feel like such a perv right now… Before you know it, I'm gonna be forced to raise the rating up to M… Even though I'm not brave enough to write limes, lemons, or strawberries (wtf?). I'm just gonna keep it at T, but it's still gonna behot enough so that the readers will catch fire XD (not that I'm wishing it, but I'd be surprised if that really did happen…)

Please… review!


	4. The Wrath of Seifer

**My Way or the Highway**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, or it's characters in any way whatsoever. But I'll tell who which of it's characters own me: Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Seifer, most of the other Organization XIII members, and uhhh… several other people…. Un.

**Summary:** Yaoi Seifer x Roxas Roxas manages to tick Seifer off, and accidentally agrees to a bet, that could lead to him leaving Twilight Town for good! "Know what, Chicken Wuss? Just looking at you pisses me off."

**Pairings: **Seifer x Roxas, some one-sided Hayner x Roxas and Olette x Hayner… could even get up to Axel x Roxas if I feel like it.

**Note to All: **Wow… you guys make me feel special XD I WAS gonna go and play KH2... But now I just felt like typing this chapter XD I love you all… really… I do XD

The storyline kind of reminds me of the manga Hot Gimmick now… (only read up to vol. 10) Like, the main character has to be my favorite character's slave (Wo0o0o00t! Ryoki, I love you!), and after a while, they start falling in love w/ each other… but that's like, in volume 6 or something… can't remember XD

Oh, and I can't remember… it's been a while since I've played FF8 but… are Raijin and Fuujin siblings? Do they even say? That really bugs me right now…

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**The Wrath of Seifer**

**(Not Really)

* * *

**

"_I am… I'm in love with Seifer Almasy…"_

_Hayner promised not to laugh. He promised not to yell or scream bloody murder. He promised not to kill Roxas._

_So what did he do?_

_He fainted._

**& 1 &**

Hayner lay on the couch, holding a wet cloth to his forehead. Much to Roxas's relief, the guy didn't chew him out or anything.

"But Roxas…. Seifer?" the boy moaned. "out of all the people you could like… WHY Seifer?"

"I don't know… it's just something about him…" Roxas didn't want what he said to sound girlish, but he couldn't exactly help it.

"He's a two-faced scumbag." Hayner simply said, and his friend smiled a bit.

"C'mon… he's not always like that…"

"You like him that much, huh? Guess I came to late…"

"Hayner…" Roxas thought about Olette. Did she know about Hayner?

"Nah, forget about it. I'll take your word for now." the blond boy sat up, and right then, Fuu and Rai came to The Usual Spot.

"What is it?" Roxas asked. Both glared at him.

"What'd you do to Seifer? He's been very depressed, y'know?" Rai said. Roxas raised his eyebrows. "and not only that, he won't tell us why he's so upset, y'know?"

"See him." Fuu said, crossing her arms. Roxas shook his head.

"I can't. Not until after tomorrow."

"Why?" the dark teen asked, mimicking his albino friend's stance.

"Because Seifer told me so." The blond answered, placing hands on his hips.

"Fine." Fuu uncrossed her arms and walked off. Rai glanced over to her, then at Roxas, then back at her, and ran after her.

"Wait for me, y'know!" he called, and then they were gone. Roxas let out a sigh.

"You should go and see him anyway," Hayner said. His friend turned to him.

"But what about you?" he asked. The boy on the couch let out a small laugh.

"C'mon, you know you want to. Besides, I can take care of myself, I'm not that bugged about it." Roxas sighed.

"Fine fine…" he said. He wondered if he should have been more stubborn. But he couldn't help it… he wanted to talk to Seifer.

Roxas walked out of the room, and raced towards Seifer's house.

Who knew what the guy would do to him… since he disobeyed the orders and all…

But it was a risk he was willing to take.

**& 2 &**

There was a knock on the door. Seifer lay on his stomach on the couch in his living room. He didn't answer.

The knock came again, only louder.

"Buzz off!" Seifer bellowed, and covered his head with a few of the cushions. There was a silence.

"I-it's me…" came a small voice. The teen quickly got up and unlocked the door, and opened it. He came face to face with Roxas.

"I thought I told you-"

"I like you!"

"That's nice, but I told-- what did you just say?"

"I really, really like you!" Roxas's cheeks were turning pink, but he also looked as if he were ready to pounce on someone and rip their arms right off.

"You're joking." Seifer looked disbelieving.

"I'll say it again if I have to!" the younger teen said. The _master_ sighed.

"Get in here." he said, and when Roxas got in and was away from the door, Seifer shut the door. "listen… you're probably just confused… I was hoping we'd take tomorrow off to try and think this out…"

"I've looked through your drawers!" the younger blond spat out. Seifer gasped. It seemed that he hadn't bothered to check his drawers to see if Roxas had gone through them. "and don't think I didn't notice those smiles you kept giving me. And what was up with you licking my hand? Reminded me of a dog… and that kiss?" Before he could go on, the older teen cupped his face.

"Fine, okay, but what does that have anything to do with you? Surely…"

"I can't stop thinking about you, Seifer." Roxas answered simply.

"You're _confused_."

"No, I'm not!"

"Just give it another day or so."

"No!"

"You're acting like a child."

"So what if I am?" Roxas pushed Seifer's hands off his face. "what would you do if I really do like you? What then?"

"Roxas…"

"Agh! I won't bother trying. Fine! I'll give it a day! And if I really do like you, then I'll come back and slap you." The boy then charged out of the house, almost feeling proud.

Seifer just chuckled to himself. It seems that Roxas had forgotten all about the bet.

**NEXT & 3 & DAY**

Roxas let out a yawn, and sat up in bed. He barely got any sleep the night before, but it wasn't because of Seifer. He had been having strange dreams about a boy and two strange beings… a duck and a dog. There was also that strange red haired man, and that really bugged him.

The boy looked out the window. He said he'd give his thoughts and feelings on Seifer a day. A day. Just one day. Away from Seifer.

That bugged him the most.

So, it was then that Roxas decided to make good use of his time and hang out with his buddies, and make some money delivering mail while he was at it.

Roxas and his friends didn't really talk much. Hayner just smiled and nodded every once in a while when they talked to him, and Olette giggled every time she saw Roxas, and Pence, well… was just Pence. They spent some time sitting on the clock tower eating ice cream, and then made some money for more ice cream and some snacks.

Really.

And in just that day… it didn't really change Roxas's thoughts on Seifer much. He saw Fuu and Rai every once in a while at the Sandlot, but no Seifer. He figured that the guy was hiding in his home so that Roxas wouldn't suddenly see him and feel the need to tackle him to the ground… and everyone knows what kind of _tackle_ I'm talking about.

And then the day went straight by.

No pun intended. Straight by. Heh. Think about it.

So, there Roxas stood. Before his own bed. Excited about the next day to come. He couldn't wait to see Seifer, and tell him that he really does like him, and he would slap him.

But then… he could get in trouble. And only God knows what would happen next.

And then Roxas went to sleep. Dreaming those strange dreams with those strange people.

**NEXT & 4 & DAY**

Once Roxas opened his eyes, he was already dressed. Yes, that was how excited he was. He'd march right over to Seifer's house, tell him his feelings, and maybe then he'd believe him.

But then Roxas started doubting himself. What if he was just forcing himself to think that he liked the older blond? No. He knew he wasn't. He just KNEW he wasn't forcing himself.

And then he was off. The boy didn't run to Seifer's house though. He skateboarded there. Because skateboards went much, much faster. And Roxas just couldn't wait to see Seifer. Hardy har har.

And so there he was.

In front of Seifer's home.

Where Seifer was.

Possibly asleep.

Or eating.

Or hiding.

And then there Roxas was. Standing in front of the door. Raising a hand to knock it. And he knocked it. The door.

And the door opened. And there he stood. Seifer. Blinking several times. And it looked like he didn't have his little hat on. His messy blond hair made him look very… irresistible…

"Hey…" was all the older teen said. Roxas grinned.

"It's been a day." he said. "and I STILL like you." Seifer shook his head.

"You're STILL confu-"

"No! None of that!" the younger boy said. "why are you so scared?"

"I'm NOT scared! It's just…" Seifer sighed, and ran a hand through his own hair. "…anybody who likes me… they all just end up hurt…" Roxas furrowed his eyebrows., and the older teen sighed. "…that's another reason why Hayner hates me so much."

"No way!" Roxas had a hard time imagining Hayner even trying to chase after Seifer. How scary. The boy then shook his head. "I don't care how much you don't want me to, I still like you, whether you like _it_ or not!" there was a pause. "and by the way, if you want to keep me away so badly, then why do you even bother keeping my picture? And what about that little incident a few days ago?" Seifer groaned, and hung his head.

"You're such a loser…" he quickly looked up. "…so you really did look through my crap, eh?" there was something about that evil grin that Roxas did not like at all. Seifer walked behind the boy, shutting the door all the way. The younger blond turned around, and then all of a sudden, was grabbed by the shoulders. Seifer was still grinning.

He pinned his _slave_ up to the wall, and nipped at his neck. Roxas let out a quiet moan.

"No… I can't…"

"Roxas, you're mine. And mine alone." Seifer said against the boy's neck. "…and do you wanna know what I do to my slaves who don't stay outta my crap?" Roxas ran his hands through the older boy's hair, his _heart_ beating rapidly. Seifer licked the side of his face and chuckled.

There was a knock on the door. The moment was ruined. Seifer cursed to himself and answered it. Roxas got out of sight.

Fuu and Rai were there. Seifer looked pissed.

"What do you want?" he asked, running a hand through his own hair, like he had down several minutes before.

"We wanted to know if you were okay, y'know? We didn't see much of you yesterday, y'know?" Rai explained.

"Well, I'm fine now. Just go to the Sandlot, I'll be there in a few minutes." Seifer said. His posse nodded, and the two walked off. The blond shut the door, and groaned.

"Well, there goes that." he said to Roxas. The younger boy sighed. "you get going. Wait for me with them too."

"Fine." Before he could leave, Seifer stopped him.

"Oh, Roxas…" the teen turned around, and his _master_ gave him a light peck on the lips. Roxas turned pink, and coughed. "…see ya later."

The younger boy nodded, still blushing, and walked out of the house, making his way to the Sandlot.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Four

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_He saw a vision of himself in a black coat… like the other man had on. _

"_No one would miss me…" he had said. And the red haired man… Axel… tried to stop him._

"_That's not true!" he said. "…I would…"

* * *

_

**A/N **-fans self- No, I am not hot because of the chapter XD I'm hot because I'm trailer trash, and it gets really hot in this little matchbox of mine. Har har har.

REVIEW! (yeah… I'm updating more cuz it's the first day of my Spring Break XD )


	5. The Memory

**My Way or the Highway**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, or it's characters in any way whatsoever. But I'll tell who which of it's characters own me: Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Seifer, most of the other Organization XIII members, and uhhh… several other people…. Un.

**Summary:** Yaoi Seifer x Roxas Roxas manages to tick Seifer off, and accidentally agrees to a bet, that could lead to him leaving Twilight Town for good! "Know what, Chicken Wuss? Just looking at you pisses me off."

**Pairings: **Seifer x Roxas, some one-sided Hayner x Roxas and Olette x Hayner… and OH MY GAWD **FINALLY** some hints of Axel x Roxas (woot for AkuRoku)… but it's not gonna exactly gonna end with AkuRoku… it's gonna stay Seifer/Roxas, like it had been in the first chapter. And I got the rest of the story (actually the end) planned in my head already… -giggles-

**Me: **-runs from an angry mob of worshippers- I'M NO GOD!

**Worshippers:** I LOVE YOUUU!

**Random Girl: **Are you married?

**Me: **WTF? -grabs Goofy's shield and uses it to shove away the people, then throws Seifer & Roxas plushies at them so that they can play with them- Phew. You guys are lucky I'm updating quickly (Spring Break lol), because my PS2 keeps shutting down on me (I think I played on it too long XD) so yeah. I've got lots and lots of free time XD

And no, I'm not married. But I'm a girl who loves pairing up guys, so if you wanna ask me for my hand in marriage, I'm flattered, but no XD I have my eyes out for someone else

But that really doesn't change my undying love for all my readers and reviewers! -tosses out free Axel, Seifer, Roxas, older Sora, and Riku plushies-

I'm listening to Shrek 2 right now… Donkey just screamed that he was melting… heehee.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

**The Memory

* * *

**

Roxas sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He stood there waiting in the Sandlot, along with Rai and Fuu. He took out his left hand, and stared at the bands on it. He didn't realize that a cloaked figure stood beside him, until the person placed a hand on his shoulder. Roxas looked up at him with surprise, and the person nodded.

"Heya, Roxas. Long time no see." it said. The blond boy opened his mouth to speak, but then someone else called out.

"I'm here now!" It was Seifer. Roxas turned back to the cloaked figure, but found that the person was gone.

"Roxas, you okay?" the older teen asked.

"Did you see him? That guy?"

"What guy?" Seifer blinked, then smirked. "I think all the blood that rushed to your head is making you see things." Roxas sighed. Just what was the guy implying?

Still… he couldn't have been seeing things. Unless he was feeling things too. Was that even possible? Yeah, sure, but…

"Roxas!" Seifer bellowed. The blond boy looked up. "c'mon, man, snap out of it. You think way too much." Fuu leaned on one leg, raising an eyebrow at the friendly behavior her leader had towards the _slave_.

"Ah… ah yeah… sorry…" Roxas answered, scratching the back of his head.

**& 1 &**

Seifer made Roxas run errands around the town. From picking up mail to getting soda, that was pretty much it. He kind of liked it that way too, since whenever he'd give his _master_ the stuff, their hands would brush together a bit.

'Ugh… I sound like a love-sick cow…' Roxas thought to himself, mentally beating himself to a bloody pulp. He continued looking straight ahead, and saw the person in the hooded black coat, and came to a stop. It was then the blond boy realized all the townspeople around him had frozen.

"Heya, Roxas," the person said. Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but was too confused to even get a sound out. The person chuckled. "don't really remember me, eh?" he pulled down his hood to reveal red hair. Quite a strange sight, this man was. He had small teardrop shapes under each eye, and a grin that seemed to match whatever type of temper he had.

Roxas just continued to look around, still a bit confused at why everyone else was frozen, and not him and the redhead. He bit his lip, and looked up at the man with a _glare_. The stranger frowned.

"C'mon Roxas… you mean you don't even have the _teeniest, tiniest_ memory of _me_?" he put on a little pout, and the younger boy continued to glare.

"What do you want?" he demanded, getting out his Struggle weapon. The redhead put a hand up to his forehead, and sighed.

"We were best friends, man, try to remember…" he looked at the shorter boy, who now changed from a glare to a confused look, to a snarl, then back to confused, then a mixture of confused/snarl/glare. "Axel."

Axel… Axel… that name DID sound familiar, but Roxas recalled not knowing anyone with that name whatsoever…

A sharp stabbing pain went through Roxas' head, and he dropped to his knees, almost screaming in pain. Axel just stood there, almost looking hurt himself. The blond boy shut his eyes, now focusing on the pain in his head.

**&**

He saw a vision of himself in a black coat… like the other man had on.

"No one would miss me…" he had said. And the red haired man… Axel… tried to stop him.

"That's not true!" he said. "…I would…"

But Roxas himself had already walked away. Axel dropped to his elbows and knees, and slammed a fist into the ground, cursing and swearing in a low voice. It was then raining. No one could tell if he was crying or not.

**&**

The pain slowly died away. Roxas opened his eyes, and put his hand down. He went face-to-face with the girl from one of the shops he goes to.

"Roxas, you all right?" she asked worriedly. The blond boy nodded, and stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, and quickly turned around, and was then nose-to-nose with Seifer. His eyebrows curved upward… and almost looked a little worried.

"You idiot." he said simply, and ruffled Roxas' hair. Then the older teen turned around and walked away, motioning the younger boy to follow. Roxas blinked, looking over to him, and then over to the shop girl, who was looking at his hand. She looked up at him with a giggle, and winked, and it was then that the boy realized she saw the two little bands. He turned a bright shade of red, and followed after his _master_.

**& 2 &**

There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked towards the Sandlot. Roxas was thinking of something to say, but was hoping Seifer would break the silence instead. Luckily, he did.

"You're okay, right?" the older boy asked. Roxas blinked, and nodded.

"Yeah…" he answered. Seifer came to a stop and turned around to face the younger boy.

"Are you sure?" he asked. " 'cuz when I came to look for you, you looked as if you were in pain." Roxas remembered the stabbing sensation in his head, wincing at the little memory. "who was that guy?"

"Say what?" the shorter blond sucked in his breath.

"That guy in the black coat." Seifer sighed when his _slave_ still had the shocked/confused look on his face. "I was waiting for you at the Sandlot with Rai and Fuu. But then suddenly, I felt something was wrong, and noticed that everyone was standing still… kind of creepy. So I came to get you, and saw this red haired guy talking to you." the teen bit his lip, a hint of worry came in his voice once more. "then I saw you fall and scream…"

Roxas was a bit surprised now. Did he really scream? He couldn't remember. His head hurt. But what about that guy…

"I tried to move, but I couldn't…" Seifer looked to the ground. "it was after a while, you stopped, and the guy in the coat ran off, and before I made it to you, what's-her-face did."

"I'm sorry."

The older boy looked up at what Roxas had said. What did he have to be sorry for? It was his (Seifer) fault that he wasn't table to get to the younger boy in time.

"There's no need to be," Seifer said and put on his smirk, ruffling Roxas' hair once more. "race ya." The younger boy grinned.

"You're on." he said, and on the count of three, they raced towards the Sandlot.

Seifer realized that Roxas didn't answer his question.

_Who was that guy?_

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Five

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_It wasn't everyday that Seifer kissed someone in front of his posse. Espescially when the person he kissed was Roxas, and the only other person besides Fuu and Rai was the red haired man…

* * *

_

**FFC: **I'm so, so sorry, you guys! I'm sorry it's short! Short like Edward from Fullmetal Alchemist!

**Ed:** WHO ARE YOU CALLING-bleeeeeep- SHORT THAT I CAN'T REACH ROY'S -bleeeeeeeep-

**FFC:** Go away, this is a Kingdom Hearts fic, not FmA.

**Ed:** …fine. -walks off and flips off FFC-

**FFC:** -calls after him- Was that an off or an offer? -turns back to the readers- Anywho… yeah. Please review! And once again, I'm sorry it was short. -bows-

**Seifer:** You better be. -walks off with Roxas on a leash-

**FFC:** Kinky…


	6. The Kiss

**My Way or the Highway**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, or it's characters in any way whatsoever. But I'll tell who which of it's characters own me: Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Seifer, most of the other Organization XIII members, and uhhh… several other people…. Un.

**Summary:** Yaoi Seifer x Roxas Roxas manages to tick Seifer off, and accidentally agrees to a bet, that could lead to him leaving Twilight Town for good! "Know what, Chicken Wuss? Just looking at you pisses me off."

**Pairings: **Seifer x Roxas, some one-sided Hayner x Roxas and Olette x Hayner… and OH MY GAWD **FINALLY** some hints of Axel x Roxas (woot for AkuRoku)… but it's not gonna exactly gonna end with AkuRoku… it's gonna stay Seifer/Roxas, like it had been in the first chapter.

**FFC: **Oh, I wanted to make an announcement that my Spring Break is already over. I really started on chapter 5 back on Friday night, and was too lazy to work on the rest until Wednesday morning… XD Sorry guys!

**Seifer:** Psh, you better be.

**FFC:** Don't give me that attitude, or else…

**Seifer: **Or else what? You're gonna molest me?

**FFC: **Actually… I was thinking of making Roxas fall for Axel and hate you forever and ever and--

**Seifer:** All right! I'll be nice… -crosses his arms and puts on pouty face-

**FFC:** Oh! And **Mai Hayami**, I do know Namine also plays an important part in the story. -smiles- I will be adding her soon, but she won't make that much of an appearance.

**Seifer:** All right, all right! They all get it now! Now please get on with the story!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

**The Kiss

* * *

**

Roxas chewed on his thumbnail. It was a silly habit, really, but he couldn't help it. Rai and Fuu were staring at him with strange looks, as if they were onto something. They were casting secret glances at Seifer too.

Yes, he figured that they had a feeling. Well, most likely Fuu, while Rai just copied her. The guy couldn't even tie his own shoelaces.

But still. Roxas couldn't help but feel a little paranoid at least. After time had frozen and his encounter with Axel, the boy noticed Seifer acting a bit strange as well. What was up with that? He was softer in attitude now, and that was what worried him. Seifer wasn't as bossy, or stuck-up, or thought he was above everyone else now. Especially when Hayner and the gang walked by to watch some Struggle matches, the guy would just say 'Hi' or whatever, and then he's just stay… quiet.

Very scary indeed.

Roxas stopped chewing on his thumbnail and put both hands in his pockets, still in thought.

And if that thing about Seifer wasn't enough, the guy would sometimes look at Roxas and seem _scared_ for a few minutes.

And… and whenever they were _alone,_ Seifer would hug him, and stay like that until Roxas had to pry him off of himself.

And if that wasn't enough (really, it was, but there were more) the blond boy could feel himself being _watched_. It was horrible, really. Roxas wanted to shoot at the stalker (whom he figured was Axel) with a paintball gun until they ran away screaming.

Roxas chuckled at the thought, causing Seifer and his posse to stare at him.

**& 1 &**

Roxas fell onto the couch, face first in on of the pillow cushions. It smelled strongly of Seifer, but did he mind? Tch, no.

The blond boy was just tired. After getting forced to fight several Struggle battles, who wouldn't get tired? It was almost like running on a mile track, not slowing down, not even stopping for a break.

He felt a heavy weight drop onto the back of his legs, and managed to turn his head a bit to see that Seifer was sitting on him, casually drinking some soda. Roxas' mouth was dry… it wasn't even funny. The older teen noticed the blond looking at him, and smirked.

"Want it?" he asked, holding up the can for his _slave_ to see. He held it right in front of Roxas' face, and stood. The younger boy stared at it. "aw, come on! If you don't mind sharing spit, then I doubt you won't have a problem drinking this after I did!" It was then Roxas turned a bright shade of red and sat up.

"Fine, fine…" he took the can and chugged it down. Seifer chuckled and the younger boy wiped his own mouth afterwards.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Roxas stood up to toss the can away, and Seifer just sat back down on the couch. When the younger boy came back, he sighed.

"Fuu and Rai are onto us, y'know." he said, running a hand through Roxas' hair when the boy sat down.

"Yeah, I know," the blond had been thinking about that for a while now.

"I found out that Fuu can say more than one or two words at a time." Seifer said. "kind of creepy."

"What'd she say?"

_Clearing throat_. "What's up with you and Roxas lately? It's, like, you're SLEEPING together! What would happen to our gang? Is this going go between us?" Seifer managed to say in a high pitched voice. He then got to his normal tone. "…seriously. I'm glad she doesn't talk all that much as she did today."

Roxas grinned. He did kind of miss the 'I-Own-You-Now-Shut-Up' Seifer, but he was glad to know that his _master_ had a nicer side.

And then the boy wondered… did the guy even remember about the bet? It had been a while since he even bothered to threaten him with it. Roxas didn't realize that Seifer had stopped messing with his hair.

"We should tell them," the older teen said.

"Say what?" Roxas snapped out of his thoughts, back into reality. He stared at the other male.

"We should tell them." Seifer said once more, as if it were a simple thing to do.

"Bu-but what if-?"

"Nope! They're gonna have to put up with this whether they like it or not!" It was then that the older boy leaned against the other's cheek. "besides… I wanna do more of this…" he licked the side of Roxas' face, making him jump.

Seifer let out a laugh.

"It's settled then?"

"Fine…" Roxas leaned his head back on the back rest of the couch and let out a sigh. It was then that Seifer sat on his lap and leaned close to his ear.

"Good."

**& 2 &**

Roxas woke up that very next morning on Seifer's couch. Shoes and socks were kicked onto the floor, and it was then that he realized that he had fallen asleep.

It was only a bit after Seifer had sat on his lap when the doorbell rang, and it turned out to be the pizza guy the older teen had called before he got the soda.

And so the two pigged out on pizza until they fell asleep.

And yeah, Roxas did kind of felt guilty about not inviting Hayner and the others… but Seifer had already eaten almost half of what slices there were by the time he went to get his first piece.

The blond boy rubbed his eyes and looked around, wondering where his_ master_ was anyway. He spotted the guy sleeping on the floor, letting out soft snores. The pizza box lay empty only a few feet close by.

Roxas stood up, wincing and popping his back, arms, legs, and neck… he blamed the couch. The boy walked over to the sleeping person, who lay on his back, and had a peaceful look on his face. Roxas felt like smiling. The look almost reminded him of just an innocent child, even when Seifer was FAR from innocent. Every once in a while, the guy would whisper dirty things in Roxas' ear. So dirty it wasn't even healthy.

The blond haired boy wondered what it would be like to kiss an innocent looking face like that. He leaned in closer to the sleeping teen's face, just to see.

And then, he met a pair of blue eyes staring right back at him. Roxas' face flushed. There was an awkward silence.

"C'mon, Roxas!" Seifer said, sitting up, rubbing his head. "if you wanted to molest me, why not do it when I'm awake?"

"I wasn't going to-!" the younger boy turned red. The elder teen held his face still with a hand under the kid's chin.

"No need to play around," he said. "you _know_ you wanted to." he stood up, ignoring Roxas' glares. "now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower and cleanse myself of your dirty, molesting aura." Seifer ran into the bathroom and shut it. Roxas stood up and pointed at the door.

"Oh, you know you'd like it!" he called after him. "if I wanted to, I'd run in there and just do it!"

"Why don't you try?" came a muffled voice.

"Fine then, I will!" Roxas took one step forward and stopped, mentally slapping himself. What the hell was he thinking? "uhm… then again… I'll just… wait here…" this was followed by laughter and running water.

**& 3 &**

"Yo." Seifer said, holding up a hand in greeting. Fuu nodded her head, and Rai looked at her, glancing back at Seifer and nodding as well. Roxas came by shortly after, carrying some mail and sodas. He set them all on the nearby bench, and Seifer motioned for him to come closer. "there's something' I gotta tell you guys. Don't know if you'll be happy or sad. But I don't friggin' give a crap about how you feel, so don't go whining' to me if you hate it."

Roxas winced. How harsh.

"And I'm also going to say that you better stop bugging me about this after I tell you," Fuu crossed her arms and put on a little smirk. It seemed she knew what he was going to say. And Rai, well… he's an idiot, he didn't know what to think.

"AND I'm going to say that if you think it's wrong, keep your mouth shut and scream it in your bedroom pillow or something." Seifer continued. Roxas wondered when he would ever get to the point.

"Now, instead of telling you guys, I'm going to demonstrate and see if you can figure it out yourself." the blond haired boy sweat dropped. Oh yeah. He didn't bother kissing Seifer that morning…

And with that, he was pulled over to the older teen, and was brought into a kiss just like that. Fuu seemed to act as if it happened before, still with a smirk, and Rai, well… he got a bloody nose and ran off. There were some people passing by, whispering to each other.

Oh God no…

Roxas felt the presence of Axel somewhere around the Sandlot, watching the display. What did he have to say about this?

Seifer then broke away, wiping his mouth, and looked over to wear Fuu was, almost laughing when he saw some blood on the ground where Rai had been standing.

Roxas looked as if he was dramatized. The presence of Axel was gone.

He didn't know what to do. With Fuu staring at him and smirking.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Six

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

"_Seifer… do you believe in destiny?" the younger boy asked. Seifer chuckled a bit, and rubbed his nose._

"_Well… yeah, if it decides to make sure you belong to me forever…. And no, if it doesn't mean to do anything like that…" he answered. Roxas raised an eyebrow and sighed.

* * *

_

**FFC: **Arg… I just got Writer's Block after I wrote the chapter…

**Seifer:** -looks at the little couch scene- I hate you.

**FFC: **Why?

**Seifer: **Because you didn't go farther with…that… -turns red for once-

**FFC:** Well, you guys are too young-

**Seifer:** You're too young to be writing this!

**FFC:** Yet you're thankful I wrote it XD

**Axel:** -comes out of no where and has his chakram out- Prepare to DIE, Little Man…

**FFC: **Please review! -off screen- No! Roxas! Be careful with that! -explosion noises-


	7. The Past

**My Way or the Highway**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, or it's characters in any way whatsoever. But I'll tell who which of it's characters own me: Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Seifer, most of the other Organization XIII members, and uhhh… several other people…. Un.

**Summary:** Yaoi Seifer x Roxas Roxas manages to tick Seifer off, and accidentally agrees to a bet, that could lead to him leaving Twilight Town for good! "Know what, Chicken Wuss? Just looking at you pisses me off."

**Pairings: **Seifer x Roxas, some one-sided Hayner x Roxas and Olette x Hayner… and OH MY GAWD **FINALLY** some hints of Axel x Roxas (woot for AkuRoku)… but it's not gonna exactly gonna end with AkuRoku… it's gonna stay Seifer/Roxas, like it had been in the first chapter.

**FFC: **-tries to walk but falls over- Ugh, GAWD, my legs hurt…

**Roxas:** Did you get Demyx drunk again?

**FFC:** No! I played dodge ball in P.E… and as much as I like dodging balls and crap, I think I over did it with the running…

**Seifer:** You're out of shape.

**FFC: **At least I'm not FAT, like… like… Ursula! (no offence, Ursula-fans… I know there are fans of her out there… cuz my friend is a fan… and I kinda am too… cuz of her singing voice XD ) Anywho, be happy I updated! I felt like writing, but couldn't get over my writer's block… and right now, I'm just going to type what I see fit… (hopefully it won't suck) -burps and the room smells like chicken alfredo-

**Axel:** -jumps back- I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BURPING CONTEST! -eats Cheetos, Doritos, and some onions-

**FFC: **YOU'RE ON!-drinks some Mountain Dew, eats strawberries, onions, and drinks some Teriaki sauce- LET THE BURPING BEGIN!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

**The Past

* * *

**

"_No one would miss me…"_

"_That's not true! …I would."_

Roxas jolted up in his bed, his eyes as wide as they could be. It was that dream again. Exactly like the little thing that happened to him when he met Axel a few days before. And here it was again. He didn't know if it was a memory or just a dream.

The boy looked at his clock. It read 1:27 A.M. It was too early to get up and get ready to go outside. But he wasn't really tired.

So Roxas got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, to fix himself an after midnight snack. The blond walked through the hallway, turning the lights on as he came by the switches. He always had trouble with the dark. It kind of made him think that something was going to attack him and rip his throat right out.

He shuddered at the very thought.

It was then the boy turned on the living room light. There sat a girl in a white dress, sitting on the couch. She was very pretty indeed… she didn't seem like the type of person to attack someone.

She was almost like an angel. Roxas was speechless.

"I was wondering when I'd get the chance to meet you." she said in a soft voice. The boy stared at her, and she giggled. "I'm Naminé… and I hope I'm correct about this… you're Roxas, right?" Roxas nodded, wondering why the girl was even there in his house in the first place. Naminé stood up, still smiling.

"That's probably the only reason why I came tonight. I just wanted to meet you." she said. And in the blink of an eye, she vanished. Roxas fell backwards on his bottom, confused at what just happened.

It made him wonder if it were a dream or not. Roxas stood up, slightly shaky.

"I really should stop drinking that barbeque sauce…" he said to himself, walking over to the kitchen.

**& 1 &**

Just like that. Roxas was more confused that ever. He wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to know, _now_.

He was fed up with the dreams, being spied on by Axel (which was happening right now, mind you), the strange encounters, the dreams…. Did he mention he was mostly fed up with the dreams?

Roxas felt like taking out all his anger on a stress ball. It wouldn't work anyway… he didn't know why people used them…

Or maybe he should have a street brawl with Seifer? But then again… once he thought about it, Seifer would only _accidentally_ pounce on him and the two could end up in an awkward position.

Hey, you never know.

Roxas walked through Station Heights, and looked up at one of the roofs, seeing that Axel (with his hood on) was still watching over him. The boy sighed. The next thing you know, he'll probably set up cameras in all the rooms of his house.

Maybe it bugged the guy that Seifer had kissed him out in public? Roxas was scared now. He did not want to talk with the red haired man, nor will he ever, so he decided it would be safe if he were cautious at all times, surrounded by people, and standing with Seifer.

So that he wouldn't have to worry about the next time Axel decides to freeze time.

With that part crossed off, Roxas thought about what to do if he was home alone. What if that girl… Naminé… was really working for Axel? If she existed… the things that had happened the night before were kind of fuzzy… he blamed the barbeque sauce.

It was then Roxas decided to have a little talk with Seifer. Just to get things off his mind.

**& 2 &**

Making it to the Sandlot, Roxas spotted his _master_. He ran over to him, and looked over to Fuu and Rai. Seifer noticed that the blond had to talk about something very important, and turned to his posse.

"Could you leave us for a few minutes?" he asked. Fuu nodded and walked off, Rai following soon after. The older teen turned to the younger one. "what is it?" he asked. Roxas did want to talk, but he just didn't know what to talk about. So he said the first thing on his mind.

"Seifer… do you believe in destiny?" the younger boy asked. Seifer chuckled a bit, and rubbed his nose.

"Well… yeah, if it decides to make sure you belong to me forever…. And no, if it doesn't mean to do anything like that…" he answered. Roxas raised an eyebrow and sighed. "why?"

"Well…" Roxas tilted his head from side to side in thought. "I just wanted to know… because I sometimes have the same dreams… and it's like they've happened before… and I feel like something bad is gonna happen one of these days…"

"Does it have anything to do with the red haired guy?" Seifer asked quickly, making the younger blond look up. The guy sounded kind of _jealous_.

"Yeah… well.. I mean… sort of…" Roxas scratched the back of his head. "I know I've never met him before but… I just feel like I know him…" The older teen looked down.

"If you were given the opportunity to find out.. Would you leave?"

'Whoa!' Roxas mentally fell backwards. He felt just the strongest case of déjà vu right there. The most strongest and strangest one yet.

"Roxas?"

The boy imagined Axel saying that. Yeah, it happened before all right, no doubt about it. It **scared **him. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Seifer.

"I… just don't know…" was his answer. It made his heart drop… seeing the older boy look so… sad. He put a hand on his shoulder. "but hey, why night enjoy what we have right now, okay?"

"Huh," Seifer smirked, and put on his bad ass look. "I guess you're right. And if you have to leave, I'll just chain you down to my bed and keep you there."

This was shortly followed by a hopeless sigh.

**& 3 &**

Roxas knew that something bad would happen really soon and he didn't like it at all. He felt something slowly awaken inside. It bugged him than ever before.

He didn't want to leave Seifer at all. But he felt like he had to for someone else.

But was there someone else? Certainly not Axel. Maybe not Naminé. But someone very much like himself…

It was soon going to be time to go.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Seven

* * *

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_He was gone. No where to be found._

_Seifer ran throughout Twilight Town looking for him, even after he had run out of breath. And only one thought went through his mind…_

'_Roxas.'

* * *

_

**FFC: **-lies on the ground- Ugh… it smells like cow crap in here… -stands up and squees- I just love Naminé! She is just too kawaii! I used to hate her… but that was before I got KH2... And I never even played CoM, so yeah.

**Axel:** -gets up from the ground too- Hey you… I'm not done ye-- -falls over-

**FFC: **-sighs sadly- This fic is shortly coming to a close (possibly only 2 chapters left...)… I feel so sad that I couldn't make it last longer like I did my Hagane no Neko and Hono'o no Inu fics for FmA… -almost cries- Hey! I have a question for you all! Are any of you going to Denver on, like, May 10th? Because, like, I have to go there for a choir trip for a contest thing… and we're gonna be staying at this 4 Star Hotel that has a swimming pool and stuff. It's gonna be so cool… and it'd be really neat to meet at least one of my _fans_ XD If I get to go… cuz I need to have at least 1 F or none at all… and I have 3... Heh…

**Roxas:** -puts on glasses- Then STUDY!

**FFC:** -looks at the glasses- Are you MOCKING me?

**Sora:** …anyway… -looks uneasy- …please review…

**Female Voice: **Just WHAT are you trying to pull, wearing glasses like that? You are SERIOUSLY mocking me! -crashing noises-

**Male Voice:** No, I didn't mean to! -chainsaw noise- No! Be careful with that! -screaming-


	8. The Lonesome Boy

**My Way or the Highway**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, or it's characters in any way whatsoever. But I'll tell who which of it's characters own me: Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Seifer, most of the other Organization XIII members, and uhhh… several other people…. Un.

**Summary:** Yaoi Seifer x Roxas Roxas manages to tick Seifer off, and accidentally agrees to a bet, that could lead to him leaving Twilight Town for good! "Know what, Chicken Wuss? Just looking at you pisses me off."

**Pairings: **Seifer x Roxas, some one-sided Hayner x Roxas and Olette x Hayner… and OH MY GAWD **FINALLY** some hints of Axel x Roxas (woot for AkuRoku)… but it's not gonna exactly gonna end with AkuRoku… it's gonna stay Seifer/Roxas, like it had been in the first chapter.

**FFC: **One more chapter after this folks. -jumps for joy-

**Seifer:** You're supposed to be SAD!

**Roxas:** Actually, she's just really happy she beat Sephiroth at level 88, while her other friend is on level 99 and still hasn't beaten him…

**Seifer: **…hot damn…

**Roxas:** Anyway… please enjoy the chapter… -sweat drops as FFC jumps around the room humming happy tunes- Oh… and by the way… things in this chapter might not really be accurate… but they will be so accurate it's not even funny later one… heh…

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

**The Lonesome Boy

* * *

**

He was haunted by dreams. They weren't very good dreams… nor were they nightmares… they seemed to be more like memories.

Roxas looked out the window. It was just too dark to see outside.

The boy felt like eating something… but after what happened the last time he stepped foot out of his room, he didn't feel like getting stalked by a man who was obsessed with sakura petals and had a pink scythe.

If there was such a man.

All Roxas did was lie back down on his bed, and stare up at the ceiling. He just couldn't sleep at all. His mind drifted to the strange events occurring. To Seifer. To Axel. To Naminé.

To a strange boy like himself who had companions that resembled a dog and a duck.

In Roxas' dreams, the boy's name was Sora. He didn't know if the boy was real, or if that was his true name.

But he had this strange feeling that he himself wasn't real. It made his stomach churn.

Roxas lay on his side and stared at the wall. He'd get it all figured out when the sun comes up.

But then… he didn't fall asleep. He suddenly wondered why Twilight Town was so… sunsetty all the time. He decided to shake the thought off and counted sheep just to get some sleep.

**& 1 &**

He noticed that the younger blond had an unsettling look in his eye. It was as if at any second, he'd burst into tears… or something of the sort. It also made him feel as if the boy was going to disappear at any moment.

Seifer sighed and put his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his shoes. He wanted to ask if Roxas was okay, but it would probably make the boy feel even more uncomfortable than he already did. It was a sad situation.

It was then that Roxas grabbed his hand.

"Hey… Seifer…"

"Hn?"

"I might be going on a trip for a while…" was what Roxas said.

"What? Why?" Seifer asked. He felt even more worried than he could possibly be.

"Well… I need to do some sorting out… and thinking." the shorter boy answered, and then he sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with that red haired guy?" Roxas could only smile. Seifer was jealous.

"A little. But mostly other things too."

"Don't go." Seifer said. "if you don't listen then I'll…" he stopped for a moment. He didn't want Roxas to leave Twilight Town. Not one bit. And with their bet… he had said before that if he didn't listen, then he'd kick him out. But that would be bad.

"Arg, Goddammit…" the older boy let out a heavy sigh. He thought for a moment. "you won't really… leave-leave… are you?" Roxas shrugged.

"Probably… but… I'm not so sure…" both boys looked to the ground. "listen… I'll be back. I won't be gone forever."

Seifer wanted to say _'Yeah, but when I'm not with you, it's always forever until I see you again'_ but that would be so sappy… he himself would spit on it in disgust.

"…all right…" was what he answered instead.

"Thanks."

**& 2 &**

_**Dear Book,**_

_**It's been nearly three days since Roxas left. It's so fucking boring. All I can do for fun is beat the living crap out of Rai until he either runs away crying or flies onto one of the roofs and I get chased by cops. Do those guys even know who I am? …arg… I have a feeling that the red haired dude has more to do about Roxas' leaving than he lets on. Piece of shit.**_

**_Well… I hope Roxas comes back soon. If he came back like in a year, I'd _**pound_(1) **him all the way to my…**_

_**I'll shut up right there. **_

_**Neurotically yours,**_

_**Seifer**_

There was a knock on Seifer's door. The door in the living room. Seifer was all the way in his bedroom.

So the blond took the liberty of grumbling and mumbling and hoping it was Roxas and walking to the door. Instead, the person was (the people were) Hayner, Olette, and Pence. All looking like they've just stepped through the gate to Hell, and got chased back with a flower obsessed, pink scythe wielding man.

"What's up?"

"It's Roxas!" Olette managed to say. "someone else is living in his house! All his things… are GONE!"

Seifer felt as though a knife was shoved down his throat, spun around and around through his stomach, and turned inside out. The only thing he did was run past the group, and made his way throughout the town.

**& 3 &**

There was no trace of him ever being there. He himself was gone. No where to be found. Not that he was supposed to be in the first place.

Seifer ran throughout Twilight Town looking for him, asking shop keepers if they even knew what direction he had gone. He ran, even after he had run out of breath. But still, there was only one thought in his mind:

'Roxas.'

That one word kept him going.

But then he came to a realization when he hadn't looked in one place. The one place where Roxas was sure to be, and his gut feeling told him so.

The empty mansion. The one said to be haunted. Or so he heard.

Seifer ran through the forest leading to the mansion, and got there, but was blinded by a flash of light, and heard a gate opening. He managed to catch a glimpse of blond hair, grey pants, and a strange weapon in the shape of a key.

But he could still recognize the hair style anywhere.

The person was Roxas.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Eight

* * *

_(1) Ano... I got this from another SeiferxRoxas fic XD Forgot what it was called... but it was hilarious. XD

* * *

_

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_Tears stung his eyes, and he didn't know why. He furiously rubbed at them… he felt so sad. But what was there to feel sad about?

* * *

_

**FFC: **-doesn't see reader and continues to read Ouran High School Host Club while waiting for the anime to finish loading-

**Roxas:** What are you doing?

**FFC: **Reading.

**Seifer:** What about your readers?

**FFC:** What about the-- oh! Oh! I'm so sorry! -stands up and bows- One more chapter to go! And then I'm gonna be writing a one-shot, songfic sequel for it! -hears cheers- You'll love it, I promise. -winks- And NO! It's not gonna be a lemon, or a lime or whatever… heck, it's not even gonna be a strawberry or a watermelon or a mango!

**Seifer:** That has nothing to do with anything!

**FFC:** Anywho, review you guys! Sorry for updating later than usual! -kidnaps the Hitachin twins from the Ouran High School Host Club manga/anime she is currently obsessing over-


	9. The End

**My Way or the Highway**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, or it's characters in any way whatsoever. But I'll tell who which of it's characters own me: Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Seifer, most of the other Organization XIII members, and uhhh… several other people…. Un.

**Summary:** Yaoi Seifer x Roxas Roxas manages to tick Seifer off, and accidentally agrees to a bet, that could lead to him leaving Twilight Town for good! "Know what, Chicken Wuss? Just looking at you pisses me off."

**Pairings: **Seifer x Roxas, some one-sided Hayner x Roxas and Olette x Hayner… and OH MY GAWD **FINALLY** some hints of Axel x Roxas (woot for AkuRoku)… but it's not gonna exactly gonna end with AkuRoku… it's gonna stay Seifer/Roxas, like it had been in the first chapter.

**FFC: **This is the last chapter, Folks! But just because it is, doesn't mean that it's the end! Oh no, I'm making a one-shot, songfic sequel.

**Roxas: **Haven't you said that before?

**FFC:** Yeah… but some of the readers don't read notes…

**Seifer:** What if those readers don't read this note?

**FFC:** … **AND ANYWAY, THERE WILL BE A ONE-SHOT, SONGFIC SEQUEL!**

**Roxas:** That's the spirit!

**FFC: A ONE-SHOT, SINGFIC SEQUEL!**

**Seifer:** I think they saw it already…

**FFC: ..A ONE-SHOT, SONGFIC SEQUEL! **-gets shot-

**Zack & Cody from The Suite Life: **…why are we here again?

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

**The End

* * *

**

Seifer ran through the forest leading to the mansion, and got there, but was blinded by a flash of light, and heard a gate opening. He managed to catch a glimpse of blond hair, grey pants, and a strange weapon in the shape of a key.

But he could still recognize the hair style anywhere.

The person was Roxas.

Seifer took a step forward, then stopped, seeing that the blond boy was holding a key of some sort. It creeped him out, kind of. He watched as Roxas ran past the gates leading to the mansion… and strange white creatures following shortly after.

It was then Seifer decided he had to know what was going on. And he had the strangest feeling that even if he didn't know… something bad was going to happen anyway.

And so he ran. Past the gates. To the mansion.

**& 1 &**

Seifer stopped once he got into the mansion. There was rubble on the ground, possibly from the rooms above… it made the blond shiver at the thought of having the entire mansion collapse on top of him. He continued on heading up the stairs, and saw a figure run to the door to his right, and decided to follow it.

The teen sighed to himself, and wondered what he had done to deserve whatever was soon going to happen. He made his way to the door, and paused, only opening it just a crack.

Pictures were scattered all over the walls… WHITE walls… Seifer didn't know what person in their right mind would be able to stay in such a place- it was so bright. He watched as Roxas looked at the drawings, he couldn't really tell what they were of.

It was then Seifer felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around, coming face to face with the strange red haired man. Before the teen could let out even the tiniest noise, the taller male punched him in the stomach, and the blond dropped to his knees. He grabbed the man by skirt of his jacket.

"What's going on, d-dammit?" Seifer managed to spit out. He looked up at the red haired man worriedly. "what's going to happen to Roxas?"

The man didn't answer… and just stared down at the teen as if he were just a lowlife being.

"None of that will matter to you anymore," was all he answered, and a smack on the head was all that got Seifer to black out.

**& 2 &**

"Seifer! Seifer!" a voice called out.

"Sleeping." came another voice.

"I'm not blind, ya know! But it's not like him to sleep in like this!" the other voice said.

Seifer sat up, hand on forehead. He found himself in bed, and almost felt like something was wrong-- that he shouldn't have been there in the first place. He came face to face with Rai and Fuu.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked coldly.

"It's almost 10 o'clock, ya know?" Rai said. "you're always out after 7, so we thought it was weird, ya know?" Seifer sat out.

"Well, get out of here so I can get dressed."

His two followers nodded, and walked out of the room. The blond stood up from the bed and grabbed his usual clothes. He looked out the window, and saw Hayner, Olette, and Pence outside hanging out with a brown haired boy, a duck, and a dog. Something was seriously missing. And wrong.

He slipped on his clothes, put on his boots, and ran out of the house to meet with Rai and Fuu. It was then he met the strange new boy and his animal friends.

"Just who are you supposed to be? A newcomer?" Seifer asked, as his two friends came up to meet with him.

"I'm Sora, and these two are Donald and Goofy." There was something strangely familiar about Sora that the blond couldn't put his finger on. Was it the hair? The eyes? The grin? The… clothes? Man, the clothes looked at least a few years too small to be his size. Talk about an atomic wedgie.

To stop himself from gawking, Seifer cleared his throat.

"Anyway, this is my town, my rules, so if you even think about doing anything in it that'll cause havoc, I suggest doing it somewhere else." At that, the teen walked off. Sora and his friends looked at each other.

"What a scrooge!" Donald said.

**& 3 &**

He watched them get on the train to leave town. Sora seemed vaguely familiar, and yet… he just met the kid. As the train started to leave, Seifer felt tears stinging his eyes, and rubbed furiously at them. Rai and Fuu exchanged glances, and looked back at him.

"Are you all right, Seifer?" Rai asked.

"I'm fine!" Seifer snapped. "it's just allergies." he turned to leave. "if you need me, I'll be at my house." at that, he charged off.

The blond was so confused. He felt as if there was a piece of him that went missing the night before. He felt that none of this was supposed to be happening.

Sora did remind him of someone.

A blurry image flashed in his mind. Seifer couldn't make it out. He couldn't even think of the voice.

He hoped that whomever the person was… he wanted them to come back soon.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter Nine

_**Owari

* * *

**_

**FFC: **-snaps pencil in half- GAH! That was the STUPIDEST ending YET! -sobs-

**Zack & Cody:** Uhhh… there there… -pats FFC on the back-

**Seifer:** Gawd… you make me sick. -throws a dead turkey at FFC-

**Roxas:** -too busy listening to Jesse McCartney music- Man, I have such a hawt voice.

**FFC:** -wipes eyes- Anyway… yeah. I'll be putting up the **ONE SHOT SONG FIC SEQUEL** up soon, so watch for it!

**Cody:** Tell me again, dear brother, why we're even here?

**Zack: **I call it obsession.

**Roxas: **-grins and teeth sparkles- She's just waiting for _me_ to appear on The Suite Life.

**Everyone: **…


End file.
